Heroes of Middle-Earth
by Samwise Stoll
Summary: Percy ,Clarisse, Travis, Malcolm, Katie and Jake are submerged into a different world after being called by Manwë, King of Arda, to save Middle-Earth, where they shall confront many perils together and defeat many evils, but shall they be capable of defeating the greatest evil of all? There's going to be lots of Tratie and others!
1. Prologue

**It's my first story :D I hope you like it, it's a Percy Jackson and LoTR crossover, I don't own the characters.**

**Travis' POV:**

Ok, so I was happily trying to put a tarantula in the Athena cabin with my brother and *POOF!* I disappear in a dark place. I really don't know where I am but Percy and Clarisse are here. Oh, wait! Katie, Malcolm and Jake have appeared. I wonder why we're here. No one spoke so I decided to start:

"Hey guys! Sup?" I said.

"Oh shut up, Stoll" responded Clarisse, with that angry glint in her eyes.

"Not much except that we're trapped I don't know where" said Katie after Clarisse.

"Malcolm? Got any ideas?" I asked, hoping that the cleverest guy out of us 6 could know. However, he just shook his head, great, we're trapped.

**Manwe's POV:**

"My dear Varda, are you sure these 6 _demigods_, as you call them, are powerful sons of deities like us of other worlds?" I asked. She only nodded, to our surprise Ulmo spoke:

"Judge them not by their appearances, my lord, as they seem to be brave and have a pure heart, they'll surely help"

"The power risen from the north is unstoppable, we need their help, or our chances, even with all the armies of Middle-Earth are slim. Every help is useful." Agreed Aulë.

"Anything to add?" asked Mandos. No one responded. "So shall it be, they shall be detoured and arrived here so we can give them explanations and give them aid of our own."


	2. Meeting with the Valar

**Hey people! The second chapter (if we count the prologue) of "Heroes of Middle-Earth"! I'd like to thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Clarisse's POV **

I landed on what seemed a hard marble floor, but it didn't hurt, it didn't seem the others were hurt either.

"Arise, _demigods_" said a low voice "We have been waiting for you"

I looked to where the voice came from, he looked like a king god, and all the others were the other gods. Is this the Roman Olympus? I couldn't stand the silence, so I decided to kneel, the others followed my lead.

"Oh, great, errrrm… Jupiter? Zeus?" I said, my voice seemed to be very silent so I doubted he even heard me. If you think I was scared, I'll go to your house and wedgie you like there's no tomorrow.

**Malcolm's POV **

I decided to take on the conversation by my own. But the god decided to respond to Clarisse's question.

"I, _demigod_, am Manwë, King of Arda and lord of the skies." The god Manwë said "You are surely wondering why thou are here. The king of the other world, Zeus, has sent you to aid us defend Middle-Earth."

"Oh, Great Manwë, we are simple demigods, I am Malcolm son of Athena, and they are Clarisse daughter of Ares, Percy son of Poseidon, Katie daughter of Demeter, Travis son of Hermes and Jake, son of Hephaestus." I said pointing at each person as I spoke. "I am sure your power, and that of the other gods is enough to defeat this threat"

He looked at me with a concerned eye, had I said something wrong? But he spoke; I could even notice sadness in his voice.

"We're Valar and Valier, the equivalent to gods and goddesses, call us this, Malcolm son of Athena. We're not fighting anything weak; we're fighting my brother in full strength… He has been slowly recovering his energy beyond the walls of the night... And after 6 and a half millennia more or less, he has decided to strike. We need every possible help."

I decided to counter so he would send them back to camp so we could have at least one summer without ANY quests for ANY campers.

"We do not have any power in this realm, Oh Great Manwë" I said. This had actually been pretty clever, we actually didn't have any power over elements here and all my knowledge is a waste, here, things were different.

**Ulmo's POV **

I knew the solution and looked at Manwë's eyes for approval, sure he was my friend, but above all, he was still my lord.

"Greetings, _demigods_" I actually liked that word, was it maybe a Khuzdul word? I do not know. "I am Ulmo, lord of the waters, it is true you have no power here, but we can grant you some." I glanced at Percy "Percy, come with me, if thou wouldn't mind" He followed me to the beach, I could hear each Vala/Valië taking one of the demigods so they could be their heroes.

**Percy's POV **

"What do you want?" I said; I should probably mind my language, I was in front of a god, _VALA! Percy you're in front of a Vala! _ I could hear Annabeth's voice, Annabeth… I thought.

He shot me a concerned look , fuck, I'm dead, how ironic that a son of Poseidon will be drowned probably "I shall grant thou three gifts of my choice, one of them, shall be that you can speak the elven languages, they're of great use. I shall also grant thou the gift of healing thouself in water and most importantly, the last gift is one I haven't given to anyone. The ability of transforming into water. Do not use it lightly, it takes a lot of energy and doing it twice can end with thy life. However it is a great escape method and even thou vaporize or freeze thou are still water and thou can move, only that slower."

"I thank _theee."_ Speaking like this reminded me of a certain Hunter of Artemis… Zoë Nightshade…

"Thou should get ready for the dinner feast." He said to me and gave me a key "The key is for thy chambers. Thou shall find elven tunics and many other clothings"

With that he disappeared and I went where the keys indicated me, very useful if I ever got Paul's cars and forgot where I left it. When I entered most of the room was blue, he then checked the wardrobe. It was inmense! Name a kind of clothing in this place called Arda and it was there! Also everything there was blue! He picked up an elven tunic and tried it on. Not his style. He chose some clothes that had pants and shirt took them from the wardrobe, ready for tonight's feast.


	3. The Feast

**Hey people, thanks for reading. Please review! I know there is no action yet but in future chapters there will be! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Malcolm's POV**

Disappointingly, no Vala or Valië chose me yet. After all my friends had left, the remaining Valar left. Travis left with Oromë , Clarisse with Tulkas , Jake with Aulë , Percy with Ulmo and Katie with Yavanna. I was left by my own.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Manwë looked at the remaining Valar and Valier and they left the room with uneasy faces, sure I'd be like that if my world is at the brink of total darkness and the only aid sent to me were 6 teenagers.

"Malcolm, son of Athena, the rest didn't choose thou because I'd rather aid thou myself." He said, I was surprised, why me? "Thou're obviously the smartest of the 6. Every of thy friends that have arrived here will be given three gifts from the Vala or Valië who had chosen to make them their hero."

I was left without anything to say, he had answered my question AND told me what had happened to my friends.

"I have decided that you shall know the tongues of Middle-Earth, unluckily this doesn't include _valarin_" He spoke, was valarin the language of the valar? Or a secret code like morse?"I also have decided to ask Aulë to blend thy sword with a gondolinian sword. It shall glow blue when a servant created by the great enemies is near. But also, the last gift, shall you only know when the time comes, the words will come to your mouth like you've memorized them already. It will help you inmensly."

I knelt, "I thank you, Lord Manwë" I touched my belt, my sword and it's sheath had gone! "If it isn't much asking, could I do some research in the libraries of _thy _palace this night?"

He nodded, I was convinced I'd find many useful bits of information we could use against this enemy.

"Also" He threw me some keys which immediately pointed at the door "Do not forget that in half an hour the feast shall commence!"

I bowed one last times and followed where the keys told me. I opened the door with the number of the key and …. I literally was stunned. How could their be a room customized for a son of Athena in another world!? I found a sheath with a sword, and it had a note written in elvish, _Quenya, _to be precise. How did I know that? The note said. "Here's thy new sword. Write the name on the paper and it shall appear on the sword, thou can only write once." I immediately knew which name I wanted. _Galad_, which means "bright"

Well, I'd better get ready for the feast, I opened the wardrobe, picked out an elven tunic of perfect fit and was ready to go to the feast.

* * *

**Travis' POV**

I went to the bridge, it was already the night and gazillions of bright stars covered the dark sky. I saw Katie on the bridge, she had a simple tunic, but she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I noticed I was drooling so I quickly washed the drool off, you must understand, I'd had a crush on her since last year. I came from behind and told her.

"You look beautiful in a tunic" I told her, she blushed bright red and told me "Shut up, Travis" I chuckled.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Travis told me I looked beautiful in a tunic! I was about to IM Miranda, I've had a crush on him since I first saw him, he's sooo handsome. "Well, you don't look bad either in these clothes" I lied, he looked perfect in every single clothes. He smirked with superiority, this was the annoying part of Travis, he knew I was lying.

"You know you love me." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't keep on lying, I had to admit. I said, blushing red like a tomato

"Yes I-'' I was interrupted by … wait, Travis was kissing me. I nearly fainted, I couldn't believe this. I kissed him back. Just then, of course, Clarisse had to shout. "Katie, come its dinner time!"She came out in a dress,which was pretty funny considering Clarisse, was well,Clarisse. She caught us. She couldn't figure out how 2 hours ago we seemed to hate each other and now we were kissing. She smirked, Travis quickly separated and started whistling, walking to the pavilion, Clarisse let him pass. "Come on, Katie, I promise I won't tell anyone _on Arda_ what just happened." That seemed to relax me, though I noticed it was a threat. "If you tell someone from camp about this, I'll tell them all you wore a dress." That seemed to make her silent and they both left to the feast pavilion.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I came to the pavilion last. Clarisse and Katie were sitting besides each other , Clarisse barely eating since everything was vegetable and Katie eating cereal, and looking at each other with threatening eyes, maybe a staring contest. I shrugged. I saw Travis happily munching his way through a tofu steak and Percy and Malcolm besides Ulmo and Manwë maybe planning a strategy or thinking about how Annabeth was doing without them. "Hi people!" I shouted. They all stared at me, I've probably ridiculised myself. I decided to sit besides Travis. "Why are Katie and Clarisse staring at each other?" He shrugged and with his mouth full of 4 cheese pizzas he said what seemed to be either "dunno" or "doughnut"- I hope it was the first possibility, however I could imagine Clarisse fighting over a strawberry frost doughnut with colored sprinkles- it was like "dughnu".

I looked at Malcolm and as I looked carefully he had a tunic. I was about to burst laughing but Travis seemed serious and with his mouth clear he said "Don't laugh, the other elves are also wearing tunics, one threatened to feed me salad if I kept on laughing because he had a tunic." That was probably the worst threat- in Travis' perspective- one could have ever made.


	4. Arriving at Gondor

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Tomorrow (I hope) the chapter will have action**

**Katie's POV**

After the feast we went to our rooms and Travis kissed me a good night. I then entered my room and went to my bed and fell in it, then I was dreaming something.

**Dream In**

I was in a dark space but then I saw all Valinor burning, then I saw a dark and huge figure with a hammer as big as a castle gate. The top of the hammer had a wolf shaped and I could notice liquid rock,_ lava_, inside it. I also saw another Vala beside him. His name was… Lorien, master of dreams and visions? I thought I had seen him in the pavilion this night, but he was very quiet, it made me feel he was suspicious somehow. Now my suspicions were in my dream.

That dark figure was Morgoth, he swung his hammer and killed at least 30 elves in one hit and another dozen of elves just by the huge chunks of rocks that smashed against their heads because of the impact of the blow. Mandos then looked at Manwë, he was exhausted. "I can only summon 10 more elves from the dead, my energy has been drained."

The dream ended but Lorien spoke: "Bid farewell to thy life and the lives of all thy friends." He then laughed coldly, an evil type of cold. It sent a chill throughout all my spine,warning me, Lorien had treasoned us.

**Dream Out**

* * *

(In the morning)

**Oromë's POV**

"Lorien has deserted!" I shouted angrily as I kicked a column, the column shook.

"He indeed has, but I wonder why, has he given up all hope of defeating Melkor?" Ulmo said, he was always calm in an argument, but I knew better not to infuriate him ; he then becomes his other personality, the merciless stormy seas.

"All I know is that now their task shall be harder…" said Manwë "He has left to Forodwaith or a place near it, I can't see clearly, the dark veil is too potent, it covers from Northern Eriador to Forodwaith, where my brother has probably risen." He had a grave tone in his voice, he was worried.

"We shall send them out today" he finally decided. "Summon them to breakfast now, the sooner they leave, the better it shall be."

Aulë didn't stay silent. "This is folly, my lord, they don't know anything about our realm, _Arda_."

" Not for nothing have I deposited the permission of Malcolm, son of Athena, to research in my library" Manwë quickly responded, it seemed he had planned this to happen?

I started ringing the bells that echoed through the palace, warning people it was breakfast time.

* * *

**Travis' POV**

I woke up, grumpy, they had taken my precious extra 30 seconds of sleep, which would've, indeed, been perfect. I was convinced today we were going so I put on my hunter suit. It was cool, with my celestial bronze sword strapped to my side, a dagger –in elven measures, which was equal to a butcher's knife- and my bow and quiver in my back. I went to the pavilion and picked up Katie on the way. I kissed her "Good morning Katie-Kat" She saw me and decided to put on her adventurer's robes. She looked beautiful, it was like a dress but made for fights, the way her chocolate hair constrasted with her robes, lets not get into much detail. We walked to the pavilllion, holding each others hand but quickly separated when we were in eyesight of the others. Everyone else had their armour as well. Everyone else had armours made out of metal. I sat besides Malcolm and Percy and said "Sup, people!" They didn't seem in the mood for a talk so I ate a mountain of pancakes with butter and double caramel syrup.

* * *

(After breakfast)

**Malcolm's POV**

Everyone took a bag full of supplies and a sleeping roll, they also gave us mounted, _bid our farewells_ and then left riding to the docks, where a boat supposedly was waiting for us. "What have you been doing last night?" asked Travis "I was training with my bow, at first I was as bad as crap, but Oromë gave me an intensive course and now I'm quite good" he said proudly. I said "I was studying Arda, its history, weak points of enemies, maps and about races in Lord Manwë's personal library. Jake said he was picking up some tools and ores so he can forge new weapons or repair others, which would explain his humongous bag,I feel sorry for the horse. Katie said she was training creating medicines with most types of herbs we'll probably find. Clarisse said she was training with those extra-force gloves Tulkas gave her and Percy was sailing a small boat until 3am.

When we arrived at the dock we found a ship, Percy said it was nothing like the great Roman navy and the ship _Pax_. However I could notice sarcasm in his voices. When we entered the boat we found the boat moving by itself very quickly. I thought it was Ulmo rushing us to Middle-Earth. I decided to tell everyone to go to sleep and so they did.

* * *

(After 2 hours)

**Percy's POV**

"People, wake up!" I said "We have touched land!" I hope its _good _land, not evil land. They all woke up and got their weapons. We left the boat with our supplies and horses and rode towards the white city, Minas Tirith according to Malcolm. When we entered we found a tall bearded guy in armor and cape."Greetings!" He said "We've been waiting for you, my name is Elessar I, King of Gondor and Arnor. The only Blue Wizard who remained faithful to the Valar, Pallando, told us 6 heroes shall arrive from the West!" Malcolm got down and knelt, we all decided to follow his example and in Sindarin Elvish he said "Oh, Great King Elessar, it's true we come from the West. However we're looking for Forodwaith, as they say Morgoth Bauglir has risen there." Jake looked perplexed , didn't he know elvish? Apparently not. Elessar said "Forodwaith is just a distraction. He has risen in Angmar, just on the north of The Shire. We must arrive there tomorrow, so most of my army are going there, with many rangers of Ithilien, Dwarves and Elves who will help fight. Pallando shall also come along with Radagast. I'm sorry we cannot offer you a warm welcome and a residence for tonight, but I fear you must follow another path across Mines... of Moria…


End file.
